Trees Are Bad Beds Specially When Yukimura Is Near
by Aeternus-Spes
Summary: This is a sort of Prequel to Froggy's Matters of Life and Kenyo Were you wondering why Yukimura was in Sasuke's tree the night before? Well, this is my ideas on why. "Suddenly smiling, Yukikura knows how to make Sasuke stop thinking those thoughts..."


Okay. This is the sort of Sequel to FROGGY'S STORY. Not mine.

Her story is called:

"Matters of Life and Kenyo"

IT.

If you don't I will kill you.

This is the quote that made me want to write this:

**"I slept in a tree last night; I'm tired."**

**"You always sleep in trees, Sasuke-kun."**

**"Yes, but when Yukimura decides to climb up with you and keeps falling out, you don't get much slee-"**

-dies laughing- I just could see this, so I had to write it.

And The ending we all know.

And I admit, the final line does seem to be very slashy.

-dies again-

* * *

The darkness surrounds the whole camp: the only thing that keep the pressing night from consuming the individuals is the roaring fire that is the centre of the camp. 

Small - microscopic silver stars can just be seen from the ground, but the beautiful stars are just too far away for their real beauty to be properly appreciate.

The camp is semi-quiet - the group is divided around the fire.

Akira and Hotaru, for reasons that no one but Kyo and a grinning Yukimura knows, are sleeping near each other. Bot are propped up against a tree and Hotaru is surrounded by sake bottles, while Akira has a cup of tea next to him. It has been determined that Akira is asleep (but the, he always has his eyes closed so it is sort of hard to tell) and Hotaru is defiantly asleep - the fact that he has four bottles next to him surely has nothing to do with it.

Yuya and Benitora are the closest to the fire, but there is no mistaking the tri-barrelled gun that is pointing at Benitora's head, but both are asleep, so the gun is only being held loosely and Benitora is an experienced enough fighter. His reactions should be enough to save him.

Further away from the campfire, Kyo, Okuni and Yukimura are sitting together, casually working their way through the sake, their conversation not always constant, but still around.

The only two Jyuuyuushi guarding the Lord with the Six Mon crest are Saizo and Sasuke, who are strategically placed at points in trees where they can see Yukimura. Saizo is crouched in his tree - in a comfortable position, but hands ready to call upon the fog that would protect their Master.

Sasuke is resting in a tree also, but instead of watching the main camp, Sasuke is turned slightly so that he can watch the shadows outside the camp.

The final member of the group is Kotarou. The ninja is sitting at the bottom of the tree that Sasuke has claimed, deep in thought.

As the night gets darker - and the fire gets brighter, everyone apart from Kotarou, Kyo, Yukimura and Sasuke have fallen asleep.

Kyo and Yukimura are still drinking steadily. Both men are drunk, but completely opposite types of drunkards.

While Kyo is a quiet, calm, brooding drunk, Yukimura is a happy, smiling, 'hug-everything-to-death' drunk.

The reason why Kotarou is still awake is because his mind is troubling him. Too many thoughts are offering themselves to him, and he just does not know how the hell he is suppose to make sense of them, let alone make Sasuke understand them.

Said thirteen-year-old is laying back against the trunk of his tree, stretched out over a large-ish branch. Sasuke's eyes are dancing with stifled laughter at the pose Saizo fell asleep in.

Sasuke suspects that Yukimura has put something in his Jyuuyuushi's teas (Saizo refused to allow himself or Sasuke to drink sake while trying to protect Yukimura) - He seemed very persistent that Sasuke and Saizo should down the tea he gave them.

Also, Saizo would normally rather die than fall asleep before Yukimura.

Sasuke had managed to throw away his drink and Yukimura has apparently forgotten. He sighs and glances down just in time to see Yukimura bend down and whisper something in Kotarou's ear, giggling slightly.

Looking a bit annoyed, the ninja nods, stands, and moves to another space - Away from Sasuke and Yukimura.

Frowning slightly, Sasuke looks suspiciously at Yukimura, who is seemingly oblivious to the teenager above him, but Sasuke knows better. With a 'humph', Sasuke rolls onto his back and uses his arms as pillows, with them behind his head.

Lying in the tree, more isolated from the rest, Sasuke stares dejectedly at the sky.

'It was like this before.'

A flash of dark trees - Lonely nights - Other people, too far away for Sasuke to talk to - Sitting in the tree with Kotarou - Blood staining his hands

Everything before he met Yukimura.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke turns away from his friends so that he can look properly into the forest, wondering what he would be doing if Yukimura had not found him.

Unbeknownst to the teenager, two people are watching him.

One is his child-hood friend, Kotarou, who is observing Sasuke with eyes full of emotions.

The other is Yukimura, Sasuke's Lord. Yukimura is looking at Sasuke, suddenly not seeming as happy and defiantly not smiling anymore. Yukimura has a pretty good idea of what Sasuke is thinking about and it sends shooting stabs of indescribable emotions through Yukimura's body.

Suddenly smiling, Yukimura knows how to make Sasuke stop thinking those thoughts, even if it only for this night.

* * *

Well, now you've read mine, READ FROGGY'S. 

READ IT

or you will die a painful death.

PAINFUL.

"Matters Of Life and Kenyo"

READ ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-has had far too much sugar-

Oh yeah, I WILL write the 8th Chapter of my own fic, however it may time some time!

-don't kill me -

xXx


End file.
